1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coating of road surfaces and, more particularly, to a system for applying paving fabric and oil to a pavement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Until discovery of the present invention, application of fabric to an oil coated pavement was accomplished in two separate steps. A tank truck with an oil spreading apparatus was used to apply hot oil to a road surface. A separate vehicle, such as a tractor, with a loader assembly carrying a roll of paving fabric followed behind the tank truck. The tractor driver would guide the assembly to unroll the fabric onto the oil in the desired alignment with the street and/or edge of previously applied fabric. A series of brushes were used to push the fabric into the oil.
The above sequence required two vehicle operators plus associated helpers for each operation. Capital expense, maintenance costs and labor were very high. Oftentimes, before the fabric could be pressed into the hot oil, the oil would become too cool and viscous to permit proper adherence. In such cases, recoating of the street or the use of additional equipment to soften the oil was needed.